The 1994 Gordon Research Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis will bring together 130 active research scientists for discussion of recent advances in the areas of spermatogenesis, oogenesis, and embryogenesis. This proposal requests funds to provide partial support for travel and subsistence expenses for invited discussion leaders and speakers participating in the program. There are many exciting advancements occurring in this field. The conference will foster spirited and open discussion of the newest scientific data and ideas that are emerging and will help shape the direction and scope of research to come. Topics to be considered include primordial germ cells (chemotaxis, migration, origin of the germ cell line, control of proliferation, and developmental potential of cell lines), gamete interaction (role of acrosin, ZP3 gene expression, egg adhesion and fusion molecules, and protein kinase receptor of the sperm membrane), growth factors (insulin family peptides, epidermal growth factor receptors, and the effects of mutation of the CSF-1 gene), developmental cascades (the regulation of genes for axis formation, limb formation, left-right polarity, and maintenance of the undifferentiated cell phenotype), developmental competence (establishment during oogenesis, organization of sperm chromatin, and delayed appearance of mutations), cell-cell interactions (tyrosine kinase receptor involved in development, oocyte factors acting on somatic cells, and MIS gene expression), regulation of gene expression (brachyury mutation effects on mesoderm formation, gene expression, transnational regulation of protamine expression, and transcriptional regulation of mos gene expression), sex chromosomes (function of the Y chromosome, X-chromosome inactivation, and Exist gene expression), and imprinting (epigenetic modification of genes, imprinted genes in human disease, and methylation of imprinted genes). The format of the Gordon Research Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis provides a unique environment that encourages informal and spirited discussion among the participants and stimulates future collaborative efforts and innovative research.